Rina Yamanaka
Magical Idol Rina Yamanaka '''is an heroine of the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance She wearing an uniform resembling one of the AKB48 idol outfits. Inspirations She's a J-Pop Idol in the same vein as the likes of Athena Asamiya and Rise Kujikawa. Like Athena, Rina uses special powers, in her case, is Mahou Chikara, which is the equivalent of Athena's Psycho Power, but with the added element of Superpowerful Genetics, and the way she conjures her powers resemble the constructs from every Lantern Corps in existence (mostly the Star Sapphire Corps and its known representative Carol Ferris) from the DC Universe. Also, like Rise, she has a crush on the protagonist. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Rina is a half-mexican high school student of the Nana Mizuki academy and one of the successful J-Pop Idols of the current era, and like her best friend Adriana, used to be disciple of the former martial arts teacher Natalie Volkova. As a child, met with four people that later would become Rhythm Battlers during an exchange studen program, and since then, she befriended all of them, especially Carlos. She enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts with the motive of rescuing her younger sister Sayaka from the dark hands of Don Z."'' Relationships Allies Adriana Salazar Rina's best friend. She happy learning into friendship. Takeru Hojo Close friend and where is not trust for his father, Yakuza Boss Masaru. Sayaka Yamanaka Rina's younger sister, a thirteen year old japanese girl who kidnapped by Don Z. Carlos Velásquez Meeting Carlos same mexican, but she is half-mexican, not same like Adriana, knew it of Carlos's cousin. Don Z She knew what did for Don Z who capture her sister, Sayaka. Lu Fong Fong thinks to the Rina knows her fan is daughter of Director. Jacob Moses Rina haves bodyguard until project. Natalie Volkova Rina's teacher, she is the assassin and she brainwashed by the shadow figure. Valerie Hickenbottom She know that, Valerie want stealing her boyfriend, Carlos but if won't. Captain Lyrus When Captain Lyrus tells Rina knows that his brother Giga who kidnapped her sister, Sayaka. Gameplay Her power source, the Mahou Chikara, is inheritable from generation to generation, and she's a descendant of warriors bred by the Japanese Gods from the Divine Dimension, of which they are referred as the Mahou Sentouki, from the side of her father Yoshiro. The minimum age to manifest is 13, which is the age her sister Sayaka currently has. Rina's fighting style, Freestyle Combat Pop is a mix of Freestyle Combat (not to be confused with Mixed Martial Arts by the way) with Pop (J-Pop to be more specific). Her musical motif is obvious, as she's a famous Idol Singer whose wonderful voice is inherited by her mexican mother, Daniela (see "Fun fact" below for more details). Movelist Special Moves * Mahou Sphere: QCB + P (She launches a pink colored sphere with her two hands. Can be performed in air too.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Comet Charge, has her energy ball expanded twice and deals more damage. * Mahou Slash: HCB + P (She conjures a pink colored sword and swings it upward, slashing her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Slicer, has the sword swinginig five times in succession. * Mahou Capture: HCF + P (She conjures a pink colored whip and wraps it towards her opponent, dragging him/her closer to herself. Serves as a Combo Opener once her opponent is close to her.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Trap, has two pink whips which drags her opponent faster upon making contact. * Mahou Reflector: QCF + K (She conjures a pink shield that reflects her opponent's incoming projectiles.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Force Field, has the shield that covers her entirely and lasts for three additional seconds. * Mahou Teleport: QCB + K (She teleports to the other side, tresspassing projectiles and other attacks. Stronger versions go farther.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Mahou Powerport has the teleport weaponized which deals three hits in contact and serves as a Combo Opener. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Mahou Final Symphony: F, HCF + 3P (Rina prepares by snapping her fingers as she says "Here I come!" and then dashes towards her opponent. If the move connects, she starts to hit him/her with five flash steps coming from different directions in form of a star as she says "Mahou Final Symphony!". Later, she launches a big Mahou Comet Charge in the air to the direction of her opponent, causing a big explosion from the area, sending him/her to the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro Rina starts to spin elegantly and then blows a kiss to the camera as she raises her left arm with enthusiasm and says "I will bring happiness to the spotlight!" before she goes to her Freestyle Combat Pop stance. Match Point Rina conjures a pink microphone from her left hand, raises her right hand in victory and says "My Mahou Chikara never ends!". Victory Pose Rina gives a wave with her hands as if she's thanking her fans, then she spins and makes a heart sign as the camera focuses closely on her. Pink colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Eeh!? I just fought with a cosplayer of me? Arienai!" * (vs. Carlos) "Gomen ne, sweetheart. I never intended to hurt you." * (vs. Joaquín) "Adri-chan will never get you if you don't leave your womanizing tendencies." * (vs. Adriana) "Yay! I finally bested you this time, amiga!" * (vs. Iván) "A bit of payback for that one prank ten years ago, my jokey friend." * (vs. Takeru) "Daijobu, Takkun. You're now atoning for that one order from your father." * (vs. Murdock) "It's my idea or why the Rap music is so rough? No shit offense." * (vs. Shantel) "Perhaps we are not different. After all, we are role models to follow." * (vs. Jacob) "And that's how you used to protect me? You should be ashamed." * (vs. Natalie) "This is not the Natalie-sensei I knew years ago. Onegai, go back to your senses!" * (vs. Damian) "Unlike you, I'm not a vain selfie taker. However, I do have photos of my pets." * (vs. Garrett) "You just shouts out loud! Can you tone down your screams a bit?" * (vs. Reggie) "Do you like pets? I have ones in my house!" * (vs. Tomas) "Me, joining your carnival? No, thanks. I'm not doing Gravure stuff again." * (vs. Fong) "Arigato, Fong-san. I'm looking forward to your next movie." * (vs. Kastor) "There's no time to lose, Kastor-sensei. My sister needs me!" * (vs. Don Z) "I thought you kidnapped Sayaka-chan... I judged you badly." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I can't allow an evildoer like you conquer the lovely place that is Earth!" * (vs. Valerie) "You're not going to take my sweetheart out, Yandere Hickenbottom!" * (vs. John) "Say hi to your daughter from my part, Holt-san!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Why are you doing? This is not the Hiroto I saw on TV!" * (vs. Marion) "I didn't knew that Natalie-sensei had a close friend in first place!" * (vs. Patrick) "Unlike certain people, you seem to like my songs!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Thank you for giving me the will to continue with my life, Father Amadeus." * (vs. Raystrom) "It's no secret you're a fan of mine, Raystrom-san." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Good to know that there's still hope in your dimension, captain!" Arcade Rina Yamanaka/Arcade Notes * Speaking of Sayaka, one of the hints of the Sequel Hook is that her sister starts to manifest the Mahou Chikara in the last part of her ending. Perhaps the younger sister will get Promoted to Playable in the sequel, as I'm foreshadowing that Sayaka will take the route of Sailor Saturn. * In her ending, she pulls a Friend or Idol Decision, where Rina confesses her love for Carlos in front of the press, and as a result, she had to leave the music industry. This is basically Truth in Television, as J-Pop Idols aren't allowed to date due to a clause that forbids it. However, she subverts it as her best friend Adriana mentioned that the fans are still adoring her even after the confession, and one of them accepts the fact to that point, so much that Rina decides to return to the music industry (as a songwritter no less) by signing with Fulgor Estelar, the discographic company owned by Horacio Ortiz (Joaquín's father), where they allow the singers to have more freedom with their personal life. This is something every Idol Agency doesn't have. * Fun fact: Her complete name is Rina María Yamanaka Solís. Her father, Yoshiro, was a former Idol Agency producer, and her mother, Daniela, was a talented pop star back in her heyday. Both of them met 20 years ago when Yoshiro discovered Daniela and hired her as part of the Idol Program. However, they fell in love and got married, but it caused the side effect of creating the "No-Date" clause because the paparazzi revealed their romance and they had to left the business. * Another fun fact: She used to be a Gravure Idol before entering to the music industry. The reason why she left is because her former fanbase was unpleasable to the point of demanding more photobooks and she didn't have enough time to make more photo sessions. At the time, she released five photobooks, one of them is "Blossoming Springs", which featured her in a beach, wearing a pink bikini. Her measurements are 85-54-82. Ironic enough, only her boyfriend Carlos has the right to see her former stuff! Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Females